Down on the Farm
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Lex's desire for his beloved Clark never dwindles, rather he's garbed in his Superman uniform or hot, sweaty, and fresh off of the farm.  Slashy Clex Goodness!


Title: "Down on the Farm"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Dedicated To: My beloved, amazing, wonderful, and always inspirational husband, Jack  
>Rating: R due to sexual content<br>Summary: Lex's desire for his beloved Clark never dwindles, rather he's garbed in his Superman uniform or hot, sweaty, and fresh off of the farm.  
>Warnings: Slash, Established Relationship, AU, Future Fic<br>Word Count: 1,422  
>Date Written: 10 July, 2011<br>Challenge/Prompt: For the Clexmas LJ comm's 2011 Bingo  
>Disclaimer: Clark, Jonathan, and Martha Kent, Lex Luthor, all other characters mentioned within, and Smallville are ﾩ &amp; TM DC comics and any other rightful owners, none of whom are the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.<p>

Lex is waiting when his beloved Clark steps into their home away from home. He's fresh from the fields, and the golden rays of the setting sun play over his ebony curls that are wet and sheening with sweat. He hasn't put his shirt on yet, and Lex's blue eyes are immediately drawn to his bare, tight muscles. His tongue begs inside his mouth to taste the drops of sweat running down his lover's body even as his nose crinkles at the heavy scent of manure wafting off of his man.

Clark is covered with dirt, oil, grass, hay, and manure, and the scent of his work hangs upon him like a dark cloud. It was only a few years ago that Lex would not have had anything to do with a country farmboy, let alone one who smelled as disgustingly as Clark does now, and yet he can't wait to wrap his arms around him even though he has just come from a long, luxuriating bath. He steps forward and encircles him with loving arms.

Clark looks up, puzzled, from the towel that he's been using to dry off his handsome face. His hair is even shaggier than usual, and amusement touches the corners of Lex's grin and his blue eyes. Though he's told him time and again, his beloved Clark still has no idea of how cute he looks, especially when he's reeking of his down home country charm. "Lex," Clark starts, knowing how he smells and looks and how filthy he is in comparison to how richly clean and sweetly smelling his love is, "you don't have to - "

"Sh," Lex commands, leaning up on the tips of his bare toes and pressing his body against Clark's. He gazes up into his baby blues with all the love he has and will ever feel for him alone shining in his own blue orbs. "I want to," he says and presses his lips to his. His hands travel slowly down his sweaty back, first caressing his sculptured, upper back and then massaging his lower back that Lex knows would be hurting like sin if his love wasn't such a Superman as he is.

Finally, Lex's hands slide into the back pockets of Clark's tight jeans, a pair that Lex himself bought for his love to wear when they're away from the rest of the world on his parents' old farm, and squeeze Clark's buns. His eyes sparkle mischievously. He is pleased with the way Clark jumps against him, still so sweetly and naively unsuspecting after all this time together, and he becomes hard against him just from the feel of the hot buns of steel filling his hands.

"I've waited long enough for you to come in," he tells him, his lips hovering right above his. His breath tickles Clark's mouth, and the younger man grins in apprehension of what they both know is to come. "You could use a bath, but that can wait."

He senses Clark's stomach, pressing closely against his as are all their other body parts at this time, growl and realizes that it's been several hours since they brunched earlier that morning in a small Paris cafe to which his beloved Superman had flown them. "Supper can, as well," he acknowledges the sound that makes his beloved Clark blush. He never tires of seeing that blush, just as he never gets enough of all of his love's other sweet and innocent looks and mannerisms. His hands run up his body and bury into his soft, slick hair again.

His fingers entwine in his curls as he gently brings Clark's mouth back down to his. "The whole world can wait. You're mine, and I'm going to remind you of that fact . . . " He pauses to tease Clark's hot lips with a gentle peck from his own upturned mouth. " . . . again . . . " He punctuates the word with another quick kiss. "And again . . . " He kisses him a fourth time. "And again . . . " And a fifth. "And again . . . " A sixth. "And again . . . "

Lex can now feel Clark's answering stallion neighing against his silk trousers. Clark's hands are swooping down his, and he knows his love's hands are thrilling in the feel of his silk, which is exactly why he now wears nothing to bed save for silk pajamas, has adorned their bed with silk sheets, and has even begun to slip a few pairs of silk boxers in amongst his lover's white, cotton briefs. Clark loves the feel of his silk. Lex once luxuriated in the sensation of silk caressing his skin himself, but now there is only one thing that makes him hot and hard, one feeling in all the world that surpasses every other pleasure Lex has ever experienced. That sensation is holding his lover in his arms and feeling his hard, tight skin against his own.

The mere thought of his beloved Clark working in the field, his muscles flexing in the golden, afternoon sunlight, had made Lex hard in the bath, and Lex's hand had done little to alleviate his desire. There was only one thing he still wanted to feel against him, only one man that still brought him the utmost pleasure in the world, and Clark did that for him every time all the time, regardless of rather he'd just stepped out of the shower or in from the field. He made Lex whole, and he taught him what it felt like to truly possess the grandest riches in the world.

Lex rubbed himself against Clark now, and Clark lifted him into his arms as he stepped in to the kitchen and away from the rest of the world. His booted foot kicked the door shut behind them as Clark carried Lex up to their bedroom and laid him down on top of their bed covered in the finest of Italian silks. He ran his hands over Lex's pajamas, relishing the feel of Lex's own muscles hidden from him just behind the soft folds of silk. His mind whirls with delight.

After all their time together, Clark still can't understand how his beloved Lex can still want and desire him of all men, especially when he knows he's reeking of filth, sweet, dirt, and manure from head to toe, or how he can love him. Yet Clark knows a couple of things beyond any doubt whatsoever. He knows Lex loves him, and he him, and he knows he's the luckiest farm boy in all the world. He has been ever since his millionaire lover first became his friend when they were only boys.

Their moans play on each other's ears like the sweetest music. They call to one another, telling each other how much they love and will always love each other alone, how they are completed only by one another and the awesome love they share, and how much they need each other, but their actions speak far louder than their words, as always has been the case with them ever since they first fell in love and saved each other with that wonderful, blessed love. Lex lets Clark take his time to strip him, the feel of Clark's fingers tangling in his silk making him even harder with every touch. Their kisses are wild, passionate, and hotter than the sun, and yet they are also gentled and sweet with their true love that they found together years ago and will outlast all time. Their tongues dance in each other's mouths, and inside Clark's deep, rich contours, Lex finds the smoothest silk and sweetest satin of them all in his man.

Eventually, he can bare it no longer and nearly rips his silk pajamas and Clark's tight jeans as he disrobes them both with quick movements made jerky by need. Their bodies now naked, he takes his beloved Clark back into his arms and pulls him down against him. His thrusting sword meets his, and their moans rise as they go higher and faster rubbing against each other. As the sun sets, their needs are met, and they explode against each other. Their screams of pleasure are only silenced by their fiery kisses, and though they've just been released, Lex immediately rolls his country stallion over and goes at it again for he never gets enough of his beloved Clark and knows he never will, manure, country, and all.

**The End**


End file.
